ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Artyom Kolomiytsev
Welcome : Hi Artyom Kolomiytsev and welcome to WikIkariam, the Ikariam wiki! Thanks for your edit to Warehouse/21-30. We are very glad to have you helping us to expand our site! * Please read our Manual of Style, or MOS, to help in keeping our site uniform in how we make our pages, tables, etc. and how we link the various spellings from the differing English speaking countries. ** Please observe the guidelines mentioned there, so that we can help the wiki and keep it clean and in a high standard. ** Also, feel free to voice your opinion's about this by clicking here. * Please feel free to do any experimenting with in our Sandbox. If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page to see if I can help with anything! -- Jrooksjr (Talk) 09:36, August 24, 2011 Category:User page Build time on Warehouse Thank you for adding the Accumulated build time to the Warehouse page but we now have a template called , that adds colors to the time and accumulated times as well. -- 12:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Usage #}}| #}}| #|h #|m #|s # | #}}| #}}| #|ha #|ma #|sa # | #}}| #}}| =#|Dh=#|Dm=#|Ds=#|'Dis=' | }}|ns=|na=}} Years This is a list of all of the parameters that are allowed in , you do not have to use every one of them, just the ones that would apply to the specific building level. ; #}}: Years to build (Very RARELY used - Will be used mainly with VERY high level buildings) ; #}}: Years (Accumulated) time to build, from the previous level (Will be used mainly with the higher levels buildings) ; #}}: Years, Displayed in the game, to build (More than likely will never be used - Will be used mainly with VERY high level buildings) :: The Dy=# parameter will not display if there is no Dis= parameter Months ; #}}: Months to build (Will be used mainly with the high level buildings) ; #}}: Months (Accumulated) time to build, from the previous level (Will be used mainly with the higher levels buildings) ; #}}: Months, Displayed in the game, to build (More than likely will never be used - Will be used mainly with VERY high level buildings) :: The Dmo=# parameter will not display if there is no Dis= parameter Days ; =#: Days to build (Will be used mainly with the high level buildings) ; =#: Days (Accumulated) time to build, from the previous level (Will be used mainly with the higher levels buildings) ; =#: Days, Displayed in the game, to build (Will be used mainly with very high level buildings) :: The Dd=# parameter will not display if there is no Dis= parameter. Hours ; h=#: Hours to build (very commonly used) ; ha=#: Hours (Accumulated) time to build, from the previous level ; Dh=#: Hours, Displayed in the game, to build (very commonly used) :: The Dh=# parameter will not display if there is no Dis= parameter Minutes ; m=#: Minutes to build (very commonly used) ; ma=#: Minutes (Accumulated) time to build, from the previous level ; Dm=#: Minutes, Displayed in the game, to build (very commonly used) :: The Dm=# parameter will not display if there is no Dis= parameter Seconds ; s=#: Seconds to build (very commonly used) ; sa=#: Seconds (Accumulated) time to build, from the previous level ; Ds=#: Seconds, Displayed in the game, to build (very commonly used) :: The Ds=# parameter will not display if there is no Dis= parameter Misc other ; }}: Makes the template display - for when you do not know the number of higher levels. : The template will not display anything if you place the template on a line with no parameters filled with numbers. ; }}: Not Sure - This is for when you are not 100% sure about the numbers used. ; na=: No (Accumulated) - This is for when you do not want to display the (Accumulated) part of the template. ; Dis=: Tells the template to display the DISPLAYED times.